


Five Years Later

by hosheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Poetry, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: Years later, I know much better





	Five Years Later

Oh so many years ago,  
the very last years of your life,  
you still wag your little tail,  
waving in little circles,  
and your brown, dimming eyes,  
yet still hold their sad look.  
Ailing, you come into my room,  
sickly, you come to spend precious,  
oh so precious moments, just with me.  
Moments pass us by quietly,  
something breaks the peaceful silence,  
I turn and look, and there you are,  
hacking up air, unable to keep it in,  
and there you stand, shaking.  
Quickly, I yell at you, tell you  
to get out – no longer to do I wish  
for you to be by my side  
Hurriedly, you rush out, before your  
stomach gives out. There, you vomit  
in the hallway, right in front of  
my doorway. To it, I shut my door,  
not wanting to see, but rather deny it.  
Years later, I know much better  
On your anniversary, as I lay down another rose,  
I can't help but wonder;  
Do you forgive me, my harsh words?  
Do you still love me as much as I still love you?  
Now I wish that I acted differently,  
to go back and treat you much better,  
being as delicate as you were.


End file.
